1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf of a wine refrigerator, and more particularly to, a shelf of a wine refrigerator which can stably support wine bottles stored in a chill room without vibrations.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, since wine is being ripened in a bottle, wine requires careful handling and storage. Maintenance of proper sunlight, humidity and temperature and interception of vibrations are known as very important factors deciding quality of wine.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional wine refrigerator, and FIG. 2 is a plane view illustrating a shelf of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional wine refrigerator 10 includes a main body 11 having a chill room 13 inside, and a door 17 coupled to the side of the main body 11, for opening or closing the chill room 13.
A temperature control unit 15 is disposed at the upper portion of the main body 11, for controlling a temperature of the chill room 13.
Shelf support units 14 are fixedly formed on both sidewalls of the chill room 13, and shelves 21 for supporting wine bottles 50 are slidably installed on the shelf support units 14.
The structure of the shelf 21 will now be explained with reference to FIG. 2. A plurality of support wires 25 are installed inside a frame 23 at predetermined intervals in the width direction of the frame 23, namely the right and left directions when seen from the drawing.
The support wires 25 are coupled inside the frame 23 in the forward and backward directions of the frame 23, for supporting the wine bottles 50.
In the conventional shelf 21 of the wine refrigerator 10, the wine bottles 50 are directly put on the support wires 25, not on special vibration isolation members. Accordingly vibrations generated by a compressor in the operation of the wine refrigerator 10 are transmitted directly to the wine bottles 50 through the shelf 21, to make inside substances of wine float. As a result, quality of wine is reduced.